Neo Neo no Mi
|user = Swain Zander }} The Neo Neo no Mi (ネオンネオンの実, "Neon-Neon Fruit") is a Logia-type that allows the user to turn into, manipulate and generate limitless amounts of the element of Neon. It is a versatile Devil Fruit noted for its wealth of different options and potent if not overwhelming offensive applications. Its unique properties allowing it to weave detailed optical illusions akin to pictures in the air, manipulating the concept of . Because of this, the power of the Neo Neo no mi can manifest in a huge range of different colors, although it usually manifests as prismatic shimmering blasts of supercharged energies. Given its ostentatious and some would say loud appearance, it is well at home with its current wielder, the marine commodore Swain Zander. Given the unusual range of options available to the Neo Neo no Mi, such as creating illusions among other things, it has been labelled a Scope-type Devil Fruit by Ravinger Terell. Although there's been no noteworthy users of its powers thus far. Which makes the young Commodore a subject of much interest among marine-affiliated Devil Fruit researchers. Appearance The Neo Neo no Mi takes the form of a bright pink eggplant-like fruit with large blue and white swirls spanning its entire body. It's texture is grainy and rather disgusting, and its eaters have all commented on its indescribably bad taste. History Overview Strengths Upon eating the Neo Neo no Mi, the user receives the ability to maintain absolute dominion over the element of neon, allowing them to manipulate it at will. Furthermore, they can turn into the very element itself, making them intangible and momentarily invulnerable to attacks that are not made with Haki. Lastly, it bestows upon its eater the ability to generate limitless amounts of neon, which manifests as supercharged energies far different and far more concentrated than any of its natural occurences. In this state, the element of neon becomes a weapon of significant destructive capabilities, ionizing flesh and tissue and causing excruciating burns upon contact. Such is the potency of these supercharged blasts, that concentrated assaults have been known to blast apart the very particles that comprise a body, causing them to disintegrate because of the overwhelming amount of energy coursing through them. Aside from its more destructive capabilities, it is fundamentally an element of creation, being able to solidify itself into various constructs all as the user demands, including prismatic bands of force to incapacitate adversaries, to clones to serve as distraction or momentary combat support, or perhaps its most unusual ability, the power to draw highly realistic imagery onto the air itself in order to form detailed and immaculate optical illusions. A property that might also be employed for utility, in order to create detailed "pictures" of important mission objectives or enemies from the users memory. Perhaps its most sinister ability however, is the fact that neon by its very nature displaces surrounding oxygen in large concentrations, situations which the user of the Neo Neo no Mi can easily arrange at will, within enclosed spaces such as inside buildings they can displace the oxygen within a very large area causing opponents to suffocate to death. Outdoors this ability is less overtly lethal, but can still cause a distinct shortness of breath and heighten rates of exhaustion, particularly for martial combatants. Furthermore, because of this displacement, its powers are innately effective against users of the because flame requires oxygen to thrive, allowing the techniques and abilities of the Neo Neo no Mi user to strike the substantial body beneath without requiring the use of Haki. This also applies to the element of and all forms of electricity in general, because it excites and energizes neon, making it so that such attacks whether they be made with the aid of Devil Fruits or or even natural sources not only fail to inflict damage, but instead temporarily empowers the user of the Neo Neo no Mi. Allowing them to unleash powers far beyond their ordinary capacity for a limited span of time until the excess power is depleted. Weaknesses In addition to possessing all of the standard devil fruit weaknesses, the Neo Neo no Mi also has an elemental weakness towards wind, due to neon being lighter than air, and in fact being part of it to a very small degree. Sufficiently powerful wind-based attacks therefore have the ability to disrupt or weaken his attacks, and when directed and tempered enough, strike clean through his Logia intangibility without needing to employ Haki. Awakening The Neo Neo no Mi has thus far never been awakened. Usage Swain's Techniques *'Dolce Sebastian '(どーるちぇ い・さばすちゃん, "Sweet Sebastian") *'Amorevole Glint' (あもれゔぉれ・ぐりんと, "Loving Glint") *'Bello Jacob' (べあおー・じぇいかぶ, "Handsome Jacob") *'Affascinante': (あふふぁすくいなんて, "Bewitching") *'Peccaminoso '(ぺくくあみのそ, "Sinful") *'Scintillio '(すくいんちるりお, "Twinkle") *'Nascosto' (ナスクオスト, "Unseen") *'Il Mio Ultimo' (いる・みお・うるちも. "My Last") Trivia Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits